


Understanding [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Understanding.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70586) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/understanding) | 4.3 MB | 7:30


End file.
